Because I'm His Father
by Sakura Sabaku SapphireLove
Summary: Tentang perasaan seorang Ayah yang tidak memiliki secercahpun cahaya harapan untuk membahagiakan Putranya. "Minato.." / Kedamaian tidak datang untuknya.. / Tidak untuk Putraku.. / "Hei, Naruto... Hari ini Adikmu datang lagi.. Kuharap kau tidak bosan dengan kehadiran kami di sini..." / "Ayah sangat menyayangimu... Naruto..." / Father & Son


'BECAUSE I'M HIS FATHER'

FANFIC NARUTO ONESHOOT

'Karena Aku Adalah Ayah'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanyalah seorang Ayah...

.

.

Yang mengharapkan akan datangnya 'Kesempatan Kedua'..

.

.

Seorang Ayah..

.

.

Yang melakukan satu kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Aku... Seorang Ayah...

.

.

Yang telah kehilangan Putranya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Niatku hanya ingin percaya..

.

Pada darah dagingku sendiri..

.

.

.. Bahwa ia bisa lakukan yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

.

Tapi kusadari, aku sudah melampaui batas..

.

Karena kepercayaanku, aku justru harus kehilangannya..

.

Karena kepercayaanku, aku serahkan semua beban berat dunia di pundaknya..

.

Entah sadar atau tidak diriku saat itu..

.

Tapi yang jelas... Aku telah berikan seluruh beban itu padanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Percaya atau tidak..

.

.

.

Aku menyayanginya..

.

.

.

Aku berani bersumpah, aku sangat menyayanginya,,

.

.

.

Andai aku bisa memutar kembali waktu..

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah pergi ke masa lalu.. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum Hari Tragedi itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Akan kurubah takdir itu...

.

.

.

Akan kutulis sejarah baru

.

.

.

Yang akan membahagiakan Putraku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa pergi meninggalkannya pada waktu itu...

.

.

Karena aku yakin Dunia akan menganggapnya sebagai Pahlawan..

.

.

Yang sudah menjadi wadah dari monster itu..

.

.

Tapi aku begitu bodoh..

.

.

Hingga tidak menyadari akan takdir kejam yang sudah menantinya..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin tetap di sana..

.

.

Menghapus air matanya kala ia menangis...

.

.

Memeluk tubuhnya kala ia terjatuh..

.

.

Mengecup keningnya kala ia tertidur..

.

.

.

Aku ingin di sana..

.

.

Aku sangat ingin tetap di sana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersama Putraku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang Ayah...

.

.

Dari seorang Putra yang kini menjadi seorang Pahlawan..

.

.

.

Aku adalah Ayah..

.

.

... Dari seseorang yang sudah banyak berkorban untuk Dunia...

.

.

.

Akulah Ayah...

.

.

... Dari seorang Pemuda yang sudah memenangkan keadilan untuk Dunia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Hanya untuk Dunia saja...

.

.

.

... Tapi tidak untuk Putraku...

.

.

.

Keadilan tidak datang padanya...

.

.

.

Karena aku sedang berdiri di sebuah Monumen indah..

.

.

Yang di sana telah terukir nama Putraku...

.

.

Yang telah tertidur... Untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

Dan aku tahu, 'selamanya' itu akan sangat lama...

.

.

Awalnya aku yang di sana...

.

.

Dan dia yang di sini...

.

.

Tapi Perang mengubah segalanya...

.

.

Aku terbebas dari Edo Tensei...

.

.

Semua jiwa yang menjadi korban dari Rantai Kebencian dibangkitkan...

.

.

.

.

.

... Dengan nyawa Putraku sebagai bayarannya...

.

.

.

Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar, kau harus membayar sesuatu yang setimpal dengannya...

.

.

.

Dan itu terbukti benar...

.

.

.

.

Aku menyaksikan kebenaran dari pernyataan itu...

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat kenyataannya... bahwa Putraku telah tiada...

.

.

.

.

Senyum cerianya... sudah tidak ada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato..."

.

.

Aku menoleh, mendapati wanita berambut merah panjang dengan perutnya yang buncit...

.

.

Ia menatapku sendu, dengan kedua tangannya yang membelai lembut perut besar itu.

.

.

Yang dimana di sana telah hadir...

.

.

Putraku yang lain...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kushina.."

.

.

.

.

.

Takdir mungkin memang sudah memberikanku 'Kesempatan Kedua'...

.

.

.

Tapi kejamnya Dunia ini...

.

.

.

Karena kesempatan itu bukan untuk membahagiakan Putra pertamaku...

.

.

.

"Hei, Naruto... Hari ini Adikmu datang lagi.. Kuharap kau tidak bosan dengan kehadiran kami di sini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesempatan itu hanya untukku... Agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... MENJADI SEORANG AYAH...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Putih...

Putih sekali...

Sejauh yang kupandang, semuanya serba putih...

.

.

.

Kenapa semuanya putih...?

Apa aku... sudah mati..?

"Ayah..."

Aku tercekat, nafasku tertahan mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku...

Suara.. Yang sudah tidak asing lagi...

Aku berbalik, dapat kurasakan mataku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang baru saja memanggilku..

.  
Aku yakin betul dia memanggilku...

.  
Yeah.. Aku yakin...

.  
Karena sosok yang memanggil itu adalah Anakku..!

.  
Siluet pirang itu adalah Putraku...

.  
Matahari kecilku...

.  
Pemuda berumur sekitar enam belas tahun itu...

.  
"Naruto.."

.  
... Dan aku hanya bisa memanggil namanya dengan lirih...

... Putraku hanya menatapku dalam bisu...

Tatapan itu... tatapan yang haus akan kasih sayang...

Bibir itu bergerak, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu..

"Di sana... Ibu akan menjaga Otouto..."

.  
Aku hanya diam membiarkan dia berucap lemah...

.  
Dapat kulihat, sosok muda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku..

.  
Seolah menyambutku...

.  
Seolah meminta pelukan hangat dariku...

.

... Karena memang dialah yang paling haus akan kasih sayang...

.  
"Setidaknya... Di sini Ayah akan menjagaku, 'kan...?"

.  
Aku bahagia..

.  
Aku sangat bahagia..

.  
Tidak peduli kenapa aku bisa berada di sini..

.  
Tapi ada suatu hal yang dapat kupastikan...

.  
Aku sudah mati...

.  
Entah karena usiaku yang sudah tua..

.  
Tewas dalam pertarungan..

.  
Atau jangan-jangan Putraku inilah yang membunuhku dalam mimpi..?

.  
Ah, jika benar aku dibunuh oleh Putraku... Tak apa..

.  
Karena bagiku dia sudah membebaskanku...

Dari pahitnya hidupku...

.

.  
... Dan inilah kesempatan untukku...

... Untuk mengungkapkan betapa sayangnya aku pada Putraku...

Aku merengkuhnya...

.  
Ya... Aku memeluknya!

.  
Menyalurkan kehangatanku pada tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku...

Tubuh rapuh dari pemuda ini... Kali ini aku bisa menjadi penopangnya...

Lihatlah aku... Aku seorang Ayah yang sedang berbahagia!

.  
"Ayah sangat menyayangimu... Naruto..."

The End

.

.

Please, jangan bully aku.

Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan ideku yang membusuk ini. Ehehe. Tolong, jangan flame aku~

Jadi ini story abal, mengambil sudut pandang Minato.

Dan apakah kalian, para reader, mengerti? ._.

Aku butuh reviewnya. Tolong bantu aku untuk berkembang ya, sobat!

.

Oh, dan tenang. Fanfic SCFTH masih dalam proses. Fanfic ini hanya sedikit selipan atau semacamnya. Rasanya ingin membalas review para Senpai di Fanfic itu tapi Author belum sempat. Maafkan aku.

Well, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dan sekali lagi, tolong reviewnya untuk Fanfic ini ya~


End file.
